Ferris Wheel Tango
by MissNetil
Summary: Ginny meets familiar face when least expected. Summer Holiday! GD Humourous hopefully Story may later have M seguence stories.


**I don't own any of the characters or their backgrounds that JK Rowling has used in her Harry Potter books.**

**Ferris wheel tango**

**Chapter 1 - Leaving, just the beginning**

"Honey, your tea is poured and it's getting cold soon.", came Molly Weasley's voice from Ginny's door.

"Ai mom, I've almost packed my bags ready. I'll be right downstairs sipping it, don't worry.", came Ginny's answer.

Ginny added last few dresses she had into her suitcase and tried to close it, but the suitcase was a bit too small for all the things she was taking with her. Ginny reached her wand from nearby table and by few simple words made the suitcase ten litres bigger from inside. It felt a bit awkward how nowadays she could do as much magic with her wand she wanted. Still she was being sent away. Spending her summer in her aunt's and uncle's home in such a small town it was. This was going to be a long summer.

War had left the Wizard Community cold from inside out. No matter Harry was successfully defeated Voldemort it seemed still no-one was safe from suspicions. Not only the former Death Eaters, but everyone was questioned for their morals. Ginny took her suitcase and started ragging it downstairs.

"Oi, Ginny. Don't worry I'll take it for you. Go and have your breakfast.", came Ron's voice from the direction of his room.

Ginny sat on the breakfast table and grabbed few toasts into her plate. The twins had promised to see Ginny before she went, and there they were at the moment, sitting on the opposite of her reading newspaper and eating their cereals.

"Oh that bastard. Read this George: 'No sign has been seen from former Death Eater Draco Malfoy after his disappearance over a year ago. Minister of Magic has informed today 1st of June that there is a possibility that he is actually forming a new group of his own Death Eaters who could put the Wizarding World even to more to their toes than Voldemort ever did.' That's what I was talking about George. I was so sure when he went missing. In Malfoy head you will find no else than greedy need of power and destruction."

"Oh please Fred, Malfoy wouldn't even hurt a fly. He is just a coward with a pretty face on top.", said Ginny sipping her tea.

"And now you think he has a pretty face? Ginny, be warned. Don't even think of going there.", warned George, Fred also fixing his eyes on her.

Ginny had finished her breakfast and she reached for few apples from the basket and put them into her handbag. The day would be long.

"Ok Ginny. Have a nice summer. Work hard, play harder.", came Ron's voice next to her. He had carried the suitcase downstairs and fixed it with a simple spell which made it lighter. Twins were looking at Ron with a very serious look on their faces.

"What? She's eighteen for Merlin's sake!", Ron said staring back. He trusted Ginny. He knew she was young, and beautiful and everything. But simply he trusted her. Ginny was intelligent and she perfectly well knew what to do wand what not.

A little popping sound from the kitchen and Arthur came to say good-bye to his daughter.

"My dear child. Behave yourself, help your aunt and uncle with their house but remember to enjoy too. I have to go back to work, you know how the meeting are nowadays. One after another. I think they should just already leave the poor people be. The war is over. No Voldemort - No worries. I'll see you in September.", Arthur sighed.

"You're right dear. At least Ginny can get in this way away from it for a while.", Molly commented. She was cleaning the kitchen table now. Putting the remaining food away back to the closets.

Twins hugged their sister and slipped a small gift-rapped packet into her handbag. Ron came too and hugged Ginny mumbled something about hurries and left. Arthur had already gone. Molly had finished cleaning and she came and hugged Ginny too, tears in her eyes. _This is just better for her. After few months this mumbo-jumbo will be over and they'll let her be. _

"Well mom, I guess I should go already. I should be in Queen Street Station at half ten. I'll promise to say hi to Mora and Charlie from you and the rest of the family."

And with a pop, she was gone.

**Chapter 2 - Little house near the river**

Ginny had got herself in the train in time. She had bought the tickets earlier so didn't have to worry about that. The train had been almost empty so she found a free seat pretty easily. Young gentlemen even helped her to put her suitcase up on the self.

About an hour trip in the train. That wasn't too bad. She took cardigan out of her bag and put it on her shoulders. It was a bit chilly day. The train stopped almost in every station and the cold wind was hurling inside from the open doors until they shut and the train stated moving again. Ginny was wearing a beige skirt with white patterns in it, white cropped sleeve knit and her cardigan was grey. She had taken her ballet pumps from her feet, but because of the chilly wind she put them back again.

When she got off the train the sun was shining. She looked around her and saw the town really wasn't as small she had thought. There seemed to be some sort of High Street, few stores, bank, cafeteria, diner and few blocks away she could see that circus people were putting up a Ferris Wheel on an open park. Market place was full of small stalls. There were lot of people in the marketplace overall. Some were selling, some buying, some just sipping coffee and some just seeing what the booths had an offer today. Ginny walked over too see the buzz from nearer.

"Oi, Gin is it you?", came a voice from one of the stalls near her.

"Oh hey Charlie, didn't see you there. Its a long time no see. Beautiful this market. So many people. How did you notice me from such a big mass of people?", Ginny walked to his uncles stall and started greeting him by shaking his hand. Charlie gave Ginny a hug and smiled widely.

"Your hair. You wouldn't fool anyone with that hair of your mothers.", he answered. "I'll be working still for an hour or so and your aunt went to bakery. You can leave your suitcase here for me and I'll take care of it. You could go and see the place a little. Oh and by the way me and Mora thought we should get you a bike as a present. You see that small store over there? You go and pick one from there and say I'll come and pay it later-on."

"Oh thanks Charlie, I don't know though how to ride a bike though... I'll be back then in an hour.", Ginny gave her suitcase to her uncle and walked a bit around the booths to see what they had to offer.

"Can't ride a bike eh? What kind of lassie are you?", came a voice next to her when she was looking at some handwork in one stall. "James, nice to meet you. And this is.."

"Margaret, love of his life.You can call me Marge.", said a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair behind the guy. Marge was smiling sincerely with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Umm.", Ginny stared at the two. Both seemed pretty genuine in their eyes. "Hi, I'm Ginny. I'm new here. I came for the summer. To help my uncle and aunt, Mora and Charlie. Nothing peculiar with the bike thing. I've never just have owned one."

"You've Mora's sisters gal? I knew it! The hair.", explained Marge and then grabbed Ginny's hand and continued: "Never owned a bike? That's odd. We are _so_ going to come and help you pick one." By that they all three were walking towards the bike store

After picking the bike they went back to the market. Somehow people had managed to put up a stage in the middle of the market and there was a band playing joyful music. Some children had got up the stage and were dancing to the music as well as they could.

"You want to go and dance?", asked Marge.

"Me? Hell no. I can't dance. You should know that. And even if I could, there's no way you could get me up in the centre of the town and dance to country music.", James answered and tickled Marge.

"Oh not you. Ginny, you want to come. Just for fun?", Marge took Ginny's hand again and they were walking nearer the stage.

"Well I don't know if I can. But umm. Sure, why now. No-one knows me here anyway.", said Ginny before getting on the stage and getting her shoes off.

Ginny loved dancing. She didn't worry if she looked silly. She just felt the music and danced from her heart. Marge danced too.

-----

"Thank you Albert. I can't understand the trick how your vegetables are so huge compared to others. These potatoes are the best ones I've ever eaten.", said old man before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Oi James, who's the new gal?", called Albert to James's direction.

"Ginny, she's here for the summer. Pretty eh?", answered James and winked to Albert.

_It can't be. Well, she probably won't recognise me anyhow like this. I still shouldn't go. It might risk it. _He calmed himself. "James, would you mind looking my shop for a sec.", asked he from his friend.

"Anytime pal. Take your time.", James said and put his thumbs up for him.

He got nearer to the stage and saw Ginny and Marge laughing and dancing wildly to the music. He saw Ginny accidentally pushing her other shoe over the stage and he went to pick it up. Ginny seemed to glow happiness, he couldn't deny she was beautiful. Like something had clicked in his head.

Music had stopped.

----

"Oh this was fun Marge. I can't remember the last time I...", Ginny said still laughing.

Her cheeks were naturally red from the wild dancing and her hair had mixed a bit. Ginny combed her a bit with her hands to make it look a bit neater. She put on her shoe, but could find the other pair nowhere. She looked around the stage and saw young man, possibly a bit older than him looking her into eyes. He was wearing khaki trousers and white T-shirt. His shoulders were wide. Look in his eyes seemed oddly familiar, and his face too. His hair was auburn brown and he was smiling to her. The best part so far however was that he seemed to hold her other shoe in his hand.

Ginny got to the edge of the stage and looked the guy under him holding her shoe. He took carefully her ankle and slipped the shoe back to her feet. He was looking her and now he was laughing. _A skirt and an edge of a stage is never a good idea for a girl oh Weasley girl._

"I might have danced crazily but that isn't why you were laughing, is it?", Ginny asked.

"Oh no. Not at all.", he said and helped her down from the stage, and then continued: "Albert. I mean me, I'm Albert."

Ginny studied his face and liked what she saw. Somehow it was extremely familiar. Why couldn't she remember where she had seen it? She introduced herself to him and offered her hand. He shook it firmly and at the same moment whispered something into her ear.

"Nice panties, Ginny. Sorry to check but do not blame me, it was you who got on the stage.", he said and pulled a face.

She was furious and surprised. But that was it when the lightning struck. It was so clear to Ginny. How didn't she notice it. Not just the hair but he must have changed his face a bit so that he wouldn't be noticed. Still she had heard somewhat similar comments from him the first day she laid her feet in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What the hell was he doing here? She was to check it first before she would let anyone else know.

She got closer to him and whispered something to his ear this time: "Nice try, Malfoy."

That's all she said before walking away to the car her aunt and uncle had been packing.

"Bye Marge and James. See you in the carneval in the evening.", she called to her new friends before getting into the car.

Draco Malfoy the great prince of Slytherin stayed where she had left him. There he was, standing, face pale as snow.


End file.
